


Stick Together

by lovelynemesis



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis
Summary: There is no plot here... it's just Daryl smut that I wrote for a friend.





	Stick Together

Do you ever look back and wonder how you get yourself into the situations that you do? 

That is what you were currently thinking about as you watched Daryl pace back and forth in front of you. You had been sitting in this wooden chair for over 2 hours, hands bound by rough rope behind you and your feet tied to the legs of the chair. He had pulled a bandana out of his pocket and gagged you after you complained. You had decided that it was probably in your best interests to keep quiet. 

He stopped and turned to look at you. “How stupid can ya be?” he threw his arms in the air. “Do you even know where we are? Because I sure as hell don’t.” 

You looked down and shook your head. He roughly gripped your chin and brought your head up. You watched as a few different emotions flickered across his face. You knew that you had screwed up. You don’t know why you had screamed. He didn’t frighten you… too much.

“You sure are a pretty thing.” He said, turning your head to the side. He let go of your chin and grabbed your bag from the floor. He rummaged through it, finding your old drivers license. "Pretty name too." 

He tossed your bag on the table and walked across the room. It was starting to get dark. You were sure this old hunting cabin you and he had found refuge in didn’t have power. You didn’t like the dark. Not with the walkers around. 

You looked at your surroundings again. A small kitchen table was to your right, littered with random weapons and supplies. There was a small stove and mini fridge in the corner of what you guessed was supposed to be the kitchen. You turned to look to your left, a bare twin sized mattress sat on a metal frame with a little table next to it. All the windows were boarded up and rusty nails were scattered all over the floor. Straight across from you was a desk that had a map laid out on it. 

Daryl was leaning over it, trailing his finger across the lines. He was mumbling something to himself that you couldn’t quite make out. He sent a glare at you as he fished some candles out his backpack and set them around the cabin. After lighting each one with a match, he walked over to stand in front of you. “Do you promise to behave if I untie ya?” 

You nodded and relief washed through you as he bent forward and took the gag out of your mouth. He walked behind you, cutting the rope with his knife, freeing your hands. He handed you the knife so you could cut the rope on your feet. Bending over, you freed your legs. You handed the knife back to him before standing up and stretching. Daryl watched you the whole time.

“What?” you snapped at him.

“Why did ya scream?” he put the knife away and faced you, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You startled me,” you said, grabbing the bottle of water on the table. “You were watching me bathe in the creek. What was I supposed to do? Be happy that some strange man saw me half naked?” You gulped down half the bottle before taking a breath. You set it back down, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.

“What are ya doing out in the woods by yourself?” he asked, indicating that he didn’t think you were capable of surviving on your own. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” You said defiantly. 

A tick started in his cheek and he was clenching his jaw. You were irritating him. Good.

He turned around to walk back over to the desk, motioning you over, he pointed at a mark he had made, “This is where I think we are.” He looked over at you, “We ran east after I pulled ya from the creek, so you must have come from the west because there isn’t anything north or south of here.” 

You were nodding, agreeing with him. You leaned over the map and pointed to another mark, “Is this where you were headed?” When he didn’t answer immediately, you turned your head to look at him. He was so close to you, that all you would have had to do was take a step and you could be kissing him. He was staring at you, or rather at where your shirt had gaped open while leaning over. 

You licked your lips and looked back at the map. You shouldn’t be lusting after a man you have known a total of eight hours. But god, he was freaking sexy. 

“What would you do if I told you to get on your knees and obey me?” The husky tone in his voice shocked you more than his question did. You instantly ran hot all over. Desire spread through you like lava. Wetness pooling in between your thighs. You looked back up at him. One side of his mouth was quirked up in a smirk while he looked at you. 

If you had to admit it to yourself, sex was one of the things you missed the most after the world went to hell. With that thought, you dropped to your knees in front of him. 

“Darlin’…” he started to say something, but you shook your head.

“Here is all the answer you need,” you said as you stripped your shirt over your head. 

Daryl stared at you a heartbeat longer before coming to stand in front of you. He cupped your jaw, “Darlin’, you surprise me.” He tangled his fingers in your hair, pulling until you were looking straight up at him. He leaned over and kissed you. It wasn’t gentle. It was dominant. He let you know through this kiss that he was going to make you his. You whimpered when he pulled away. 

“Stand up,” he said as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

You did as he said, watching as he slipped each button through the holes, revealing more and more skin. He stripped it off his arms, “Turn around.” When you faced the other way, you felt him come up behind you and take both of your hands in his. He was tying the shirt around your wrists. You wanted to protest, but thought better of it. 

“Good girl,” he whispered in your ear. He was testing you, seeing how far he could take you. 

After he secured his shirt, he ran his hands up your arms to your shoulders. One hand traveled back down your arm before wrapping around your waist while the other hand went around your throat. Applying lite pressure, he licked the shell of your ear, “Do ya like being a good girl for daddy, hm?” 

You moaned when he sucked on the spot below your ear, “Yes, daddy I do.” You could feel the bulge of his cock through his jeans against your hands. His hand left your throat to massage your breasts. He took a nipple between his fingers and tugged, causing you to cry out. He soothed the hard nub with his palm before continuing the torture on your other breast. Daryl left open mouth kisses along your shoulder as he reached down with both hands to undo your jeans. Letting them fall open, he reached a hand inside to cup your pussy through your panties. 

“Oh fuck…” you groaned as he pressed his fingers against the wet fabric. Your knees almost gave out when he found your clit.

“God damnit, darlin’,” he growled, roughly biting your shoulder. “You’re so fuckin’ wet for me.”

He removed his hand and guided you to the table. He pushed your shoulders down, laying your front flat against the surface. You laid your cheek against the cool tabletop. Behind you, you felt Daryl pull your jeans and panties down your legs, helping you step out of them. 

You gasped when his large hand came down sharply on your ass. He soothed the sting, rubbing his hand over your cheek. “Do ya like that, darlin’?” he asked as you struggled against the shirt binding your wrists. You wanted your hands free. He smacked your other ass cheek harder, “Answer me.” 

“Y-yes daddy.” You stammered. The ache between your thighs was intensified when he stroked his fingers through your wet folds without warning. You moaned loudly when a finger entered you. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he said while thrusting his finger at a steady pace. 

You looked over your shoulder to see him undoing his jeans with his other hand. He kicked your legs further apart with his foot. He replaced his finger with his hard cock with a sudden thrust that had you crying out. He was big and it had been awhile for you. 

Daryl reached around to play with your clit, rubbing in slow circles. He moved his hips slowly, fitting himself fully inside. 

You were biting your lip so hard, you tasted blood. The pleasure was overwhelming and you weren’t going to last. Your walls had already started to contract around him. His low groan from behind you about sent you over the edge. 

He reached up and pulled your hair, wrenching your neck back harshly, “Are you doing to come all over my cock darlin’?” He pushed in deep with a hard thrust. 

“Yes… please… daddy…. Please” you chanted over and over. His thrusts turned brutal, hips snapping against your ass. 

He let go of your hair to place his hand around your throat again. His fingers applied pressure as he pounded into you. His groans and grunts mixed with your moans, both of you breathing heavy. He leaned over your back, “Come darlin’,” he said softly. 

You flew apart, a startled gasp all you could manage as your walls clenched down on his cock. Daryl came right behind you with a shout, barely pulling out in time to spill himself on your ass. 

You felt your hands being freed after a minute. He swiped his shirt over your cheeks, cleaning his mess before tossing it to the floor. He pulled his pants up before reaching for you, turning you in his arms. He laid his forehead against yours. You both were still trying to catch your breath. 

He chuckled softly, “Sweetheart… I think we outta stick together. For survival.” He gave you a quick kiss. 

You smiled against his lips, “For survival,” you agreed.


End file.
